


citadel morning

by venndaai



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Crashing on Shepard's couch.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	citadel morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/HuMazmo)


End file.
